


you’re barely my guest

by trite



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Consent Issues, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Post-Canon, Sex Pollen, Somebody Lives/Not Everyone Dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 04:07:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trite/pseuds/trite
Summary: Poe knows, logically, that it’s whatever substance is in his system making him feel like this, but Hux looksunbelievablyfuckable right now.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 13
Kudos: 71
Collections: Jump Scare 2020





	you’re barely my guest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inquisitor_tohru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inquisitor_tohru/gifts).



> Thanks for betaing and feedback, [Sola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/partialresonance). ♥

“Fuck, I can’t even look at you.” Poe knows, logically, that it’s whatever substance is in his system making him feel like this, but Hux looks _unbelievably_ fuckable right now. He’s flushed and keeps biting his lip. Even the way he’s glaring at Poe is doing it for him.

He locks himself in the bunk room and counts down the seconds in his head.

“Let me in,” Hux says from outside the room.

“I don’t think so, buddy. Go away.” He was counting on Hux’s discipline and self-control, so he’s surprised Hux is the first to give in.

He hears movement against the door and then sees a shadow fall across the gap at the bottom. Hux is sitting on the floor now. He can get a clear picture of it in his mind, even though the image seems so incongruous with everything he’s seen of Hux. It’s there, though – his knees against his chest, his hands flat on the floor, his head resting against the door. The way it would expose the long side of his neck, his throat working with every swallow.

Poe goes to sit with his back to the door and imagines that there is no barrier between them or at least that he can feel the warmth of Hux’s body through it. A loud thud against the door startles him.

“Are you trying to brain yourself?” Poe wouldn’t even entirely blame him. He feels this dizzying desire to do _something_ , to be in motion. It makes his bones ache not to pace, not to move, not to open the door and press Hux to the floor, grab his knees and –

They just need to wait it out. It’s what they agreed on.

Hux starts pacing. There are several other places on the ship where he could loudly pace, stomp around to his heart’s content, so Poe’s convinced he’s doing it to annoy him.

“Cut it out, Hux. You’re making things worse.” Now Poe is horny _and_ annoyed. He figures it makes sense. It’s Hux, after all – you can’t have one without the other. Or you can, if you’re not a person with horrible taste like Poe.

When the pacing continues, Poe opens the door. “ _Enough_.” He almost reaches for Hux, to physically stop him, before he remembers himself.

Hux takes a step back and clasps his hands behind his back. “Have you considered that maybe putting distance between us aggravates the symptoms?” He sounds condescending, as he usually does. Like he’s the smartest guy in any room. But there’s an edge to his words, an undercurrent of desperation that’s unfamiliar to Poe and all the more appealing for it.

“Nope. Just go somewhere else.” Poe says and slides the door shut again.

The more he thinks about it, the more he thinks Hux is right. (Always a first time for everything.) He felt the most out of control when he was sitting across from Hux looking at him, but that’s probably because Poe kept feeding his overactive imagination. He feels himself inching closer to that place again, except now it’s accompanied by a distinct piercing pain in the back of his skull.

They can control themselves. If nothing else, out of a desire not to be the first one to give in. _That makes sense_ , Poe thinks as he slides the door open.

Hux flails trying not to fall backward and Poe would laugh if he were not overwhelmed by this increasing sense of _rightness_ that even this small amount of proximity brings.

Poe goes and sits with his back to Hux, not wanting to risk looking at him. Hux tenses and flinches back momentarily before relaxing and resting against Poe. It’s an improvement, he can admit to himself.

He rests his head against Hux’s back and tries to relax. It would work if Hux stopped shifting and squirming. “What are you even doing?”

“Nothing,” Hux snaps.

Is he–? “Are you touching yourself?”

“ _No._ I’m not. I’m just – uncomfortable.”

Poe can relate. He wishes he hadn’t put the idea out there, though. “We could,” he says. He was planning on trying it by himself and seeing if that worked, was only postponing it out of fear it might make it _worse_.

Hux takes a long moment to answer. Poe focuses on the way he’s rhythmically tapping his foot against the floor and waits. “Okay.”

_This doesn’t have to be weird_ , Poe thinks as he cups himself through his pants and groans. He can feel Hux moving, hears him let out a quiet sigh. He strokes himself and doesn’t pretend he’s not getting off to the barely-there sounds Hux is making. He’s even enjoying the self-denial of not seeing him.

“Dameron, I want–” he pants.

“Come on. Tell me.” His self-restraint only goes so far, though, so he almost hopes Hux says something really off-putting.

“–you. I want you. I – want you to fuck me,” he says all in a rush. Poe can almost hear him snap his jaw shut to stop himself from saying more.

“ _Fuck_ , yes. Let’s do that. Once this is over, we can definitely do that. Tell me how you want it.” Poe works himself faster and harder, spurred on by the vivid images his mind conjures.

Hux pants loudly now. “I want to get on all fours and have you fill me with your cock, and with your come, and –”

“ _Fuck_ , Hux.” He slumps back as he comes, reaches his hand back and places it on the side of Hux’s thigh. “If you still want to – _after_ ,” he says breathlessly. He’s made worse decisions with worse excuses before.

“You will?” Hux gasps.

“Yes, no one’s gonna fuck you better than I can.” Now that he’s back to normal, he feels almost self conscious. It’s true, but dirty talk is always awkward outside of the moment. It makes Hux breathe out shakily and come, though, so he figures it at least did what he intended.

After a moment, he turns around. “Are you okay now?”

“Yes, I’m – it’s fine,” Hux says stiffly.

“I’m not gonna hold you to what you said. Unless you want me to, that is. Don’t be your usual self about this.” Poe wishes he could go back and undo the moment when wanting to get under Hux’s skin became wanting to get– well. It’s a natural side effect of a guy helping you save the galaxy and then sticking around being, occasionally, helpful. That’s all.

Hux glares at him. “Maybe I’ll hold _you_ to what you said. Unless that was just your ego talking.”


End file.
